Las asesinas
by Victoria-Howlett-23
Summary: cuatro adolescentes, ladronas profesionales son contratadas por destructor para unirse a su clan y destruir a las tortugas, pero tal vez al paso del tiempo los rumbos cambien y los chicos y las adolescentes empiecen a transcurrir por sentimientos de odio, amor, y opiniones ...etc. (mal summary denle una oportunidad)occsxtortugas
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA QUERIDAS CRIATURITAS TERRESTRES VOLVÍ CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA SIN SENTIDO ¿? ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE PARA ACLARAR Y PUNTO YA QUE NO LO QUIERO REPETIR, OBVIAMENTE Y DESGRACIADAMENTE TMNT NO ME PERTENECE, ALGUNOS OC SI QUE SON VICTORY (SI LEYERON MI OTRA HISTORIA NO ES LA MISMA) AYMAR (OC PRESTADO POR MI AMIGA AYMAR WAYNE) Y JULIE (LO MISMO QUE CON VICTORY, EN ESTA HISTORIA NO SON PRIMAS) jejej...A LEER!**

**Pd: el principio imaginen como película de espías jejej ahora si A LEER Y NO JODO!**

**-**dialogos-

*Pensamientos*

Lugares

~tiempo~

_Flash backs_

**(Mis notas)**

[Cosas del fic]

* * *

ESPAÑA ~22:15 HS~

-NO QUIERO HACER ESO ME NIEGO VAMOS EL SOLO NOS PAGA POR ESO NO ES MI JEFE- Dijo una chica en una habitación de un hotel acomodandose una bota negra ...

Nombre: Victoria Diaz

Alias: la fuerza- Vitu - tigre

Nombre falso : Brittani Rumble

Alias falso: Britt-Bailarina-pies ligeros

Edad: 14 cumple 15

Descripción física: petisa, morocha con mechones rubios negros y muy pocos rojos **(N/V: sii Juli descubrio que tengo pelos rojos T-T mi pelo esta loco)**fuerte, con un flequillo de lado izquierdo, pelo lacio y siempre usa colita o trenza y de tez oscuro...

Descripción psicológica: es temperamental, intenta tener una sonrisa en su cara siempre aunque aveces no puede dar su vida por su perra y sus amigas ,odia a Alemania...**(sory los Alemanes jejeje pero ...CAPTURARON A SU PADRE)**, tiene problemas de ira aunque no lo admite le gusta la paz y el silencio ya que tiene hipersensibilidad auditiva y usa cualquier arma y sabe principalmente pelear pelea callejera y aveces quiere volver a Japón ya que extraña allí y por que extraña a su fallecida madre. Le gusta mucho pintar...

Especialización: es una ladrona profesional y asesina es la fuerza del grupo y es ágil y puede, flexible.

Historial: a los 11 robo un museo en Italia, después ella con su padre sin que los pillaran viajaron a París donde del Lub sacaron la Mona Lisa de Leonardo Da Vinci para un tipo que los contrato y a los 12 en Alemania mientras tenían que robar una joya de un banco pillaron al padre y lo encorselaron desde entonces ella se cambio el nombre y no se acerca Alemania y se convirtió en

ladrona contratada por mafiosos por lo cual algunas veces los terminaba matando...

Debilidades: tiene fobia a las arañas por mas minúsculas que sean ...tiene un poco frágil el tobillo por eso casi siempre usa botas o zapatillas botitas...ama los animales y niños y por eso no los puede matar ni a ancianos inocentes...y AMA a su perra Brownie jejej por eso en una cajita musical tiene un collar con un dije de pitbull otro de zapatillas de punta...;antes cuando era pequeña y su vida "normal" hacia balet y le gustaba y le gusta mucho;y tiene un collar lila de una piedra limada como colmillo **(N/V: para darles una idea la piedra es una fluorita del sur)**

-oye calma al tigre de tu alma-dijo una chica un poco mas alta que Victory un poco burlona y poniendo un brazo en el hombro...

Nombre: Aymar Fernanda Wayne

Alias:Aymar-Azulada -Lidercita

Nombre falso: Brayana O'Connel

Alias falso: Brance

Edad: 15

Descripción física: Alta, delgada, de pelo castaño, de ojos azules, siempre peinada con una coleta alta y su flequillo de lado, se plancha el pelo ya que casi no le gusta tenerlo ondulado, y algunas veces con su copete hacia atrás sostenido con un broche

Descripción psicológica: Siempre se muestra feliz para ver a los demás felices aunque ella en realidad no lo este. Cuando de enoja puede llegar a ser muy violenta aunque se sabe controlar.

Especialisazion: es la estratega del grupo y tiene buena puntería y es bastante rápida...

Debilidades: no le gusta matar y tiene mucha piedad **(de mas) **pero es su obligación matar, le tiene miedo a enamorarse ya que un vez tubo un novio que la engaño con su ex-mejor amiga y todavía se burlo en su cara

Historia:Sus padres, que fallecieron en un accidente [ella cree que fue una trampa ya que a la semana le llego una carta que decía "Debiste de haber sido tú"], quienes le ensañaron ninjutsu al igual que a su hermano mayor, cada uno vive en departamentos diferentes para que ninguno este en peligro a lado del otro, su arma favorita es el tessen y algo que le gusta mucho hacer es tocar el piano, el violín y ...después le mataron sus tutores legales cuando tenia 12 y desde entonces se convirtió en ladrona...

-Hey donde tenemos que ir?-dijo otra chica con la boca llena de

comida...

Nombre: Juliet Andersen

Alias:Rubi-Rubita-loka-enana-Juli

Nombre falso:Pilar

Alias falso:Pili

Edad: 14 cumple 15

Descripción física: es petisa, rubia tirando el pelo a anaranjado, de tez blanca con pequitas, flaquita aunque coma como tres platos, tiene el pelo ondulado le gusta usarlo suelto y tener vinchas o gorras...

Descripción psicológica: es muy alegre e "inocente" le gusta gastar bromas y su mejor talento es

irritar a Vitu , no le atrae mucho matar pero bueno...

Espesializacion:es la de mejor puntería y entra en los lugares mas estrechos, también es la maestra del disfraz, y es rápida con las computadoras ya que es una gamer...

Historia: ella tenia una vida normal pero a los 7 la secuestraron y la obligaban a robar despues conforme el tiempo ella se dedico a eso

-a Manhattan Juli...-se escucho una voz femenina tras una laptop

Nombre: April O'Neil

Alias: Rojita-April-peliroja

Nombre falso: Sofia Mendez

Alias falso: Sofi

Edad:15

Descripción física: pelirroja, ojos azules, es la mas alta del grupo **(como la April común, tengo vagancia lo que pasa que aquí ahora son 0:26)**

Descripción psicológica**:(como la April común)** ella es toda una nerd.

Especializacion:es la hacker y no se como se sabe de memoria planos de edificio y tiene buena puntería...

Historia: ella se quedo huérfana desde chiquita y las calles la fueron moldeando hasta lo que es hoy...

Debilidades: no es tan ágil como las otras 3 y es amorosa...

-ah ok-dijo sentándose en el sillón a ver a la cachorrita-como la llevaremos?-

-Juli el sr. Que nos contrato es multimillonario y nos manda un helicóptero- dijo Aymar... abriendo una maleta de donde de ella saco una mascara entera de yeso pintada con negro y algunos detalles en azul eléctrico y después ella se saco una peluca rubia que tenia dejando ver su hermoso cabello castaño sujetado en una colita alta y después se saco el maquillaje y se puso un traje negro que era una calsa negra, con una remera mangas largas negra y unas botas negras y después se puso la mascara.

-que ya nos tenemos que cambiar quiero sacar a pasear a Brownie- dijo Victoria acariciando a la perrita.

-bueno ve pero no vuelvas tarde- dijo Aymar como líder -en cerio y no causes problemas-

-ok...Lidercita- dijo Vitu saliendo pero después se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado una bota **(N/V: ejejeje es posible a mi me paso por salir muy enojada)** - me olvide un borcego no lo vieron?-

- jajajajajaja te olvidaste un borcego? Jajajaja que acaso eres militar ? Jajajaja - dijo Juli burlona ya que Vitu tenia una camisa militar desprendida con una remera musculosa blanca con un short negro y verde militar y los borcegos con un rodete pero sin la peluca ya que ella le molestaba usarla y esa era la razón de que nunca se la ponía a diferencia de la demás, pero lo que si le

parecía importante eran los ojos ya que los ojos le podían ver cualquiera y sus ojos eran algo diferentes de los demás entonces ella se ponía unos pupilentes verde.

-si y aquí esta bye- dijo y se fue

En las calles| pv Vitu

*Ash que lindo día, pero que horror la gente cada día contamina mas...odio la humanidad...grr no puedo creer que los niños con menos conciencia mantengan el planeta mas limpio que los adultos con conciencia supuesta mente deberían dar el ejemplo* seguí caminando mientras pensaba sobre eso y me hizo recordar a mi triste infancia y la razón de que odio a los humanos aunque sea una *como quisiera no ser una* después Brownie paro un tiempo al ver una tienda para perros con bolsas y bolsas de alimento...

-quieres una amor?- le dije mientras ne agachaba y le acariciaba la cabezita a lo cual ella me responde con un salto y me tira hacia atrás -ok entremos-

Al entrar saque "mi" billetera y compre unos caramelos caninos y un collar con correa también compre una pequeña bolsa de alimento pero al salir escuche algo que me llamo la atención.

-oye Peter que hacemos con la palomita con el ala rota no la podemos vender- dijo un tipo de aspecto desagradable con toda su dentadura amarilla mejor dicho con unos cuantos dientes.

-mátala ya no nos sirve- dijo el que parecía ser el jefe pero mas que eso parecía un tipo de la mafia lo cual me vino odio al recordar su rostro yo había trabajado para el casi me entrega a la ley por eso me escape de París corría mucho peligro...

*es un maldito*

-oigan no maten a la paloma yo la compro-dije sin pensar pero no podía dejar a ese pobre animal morir por que estos tipos de mierda no se morian...

-bueno 30 euros-dijo el tipo intentando estafarme...

-30? Esta lastimada, que me cree tonta? Pago 5- dije el "señor" noto que yo hablaba en cerio y que a mi no me iba estafar

-bueno veo pendejita que no eres tonta esta bien toma pero tu y yo vamos a este hotel -dijo ese ...ajrjeoddk... mientras me daba una tarjeta *QUE ME CREE PROSTITUTA!? JUROO QUE LO MATAREEE!*

-QUE!? ERES UN INDECENTE!- dije agarrando a la palomita y pegándole una cachetada pero el me agarro del brazo lo cual hizo que estallara y sacara un arma...-Sueltame o te disparo-

-grrr esta bien- dijo pero ahí nomas llamo a la policía y yo me eche a correr lo mas rápido que pude casi no escapo *tal vez adelante el vuelo ejjejejej*

~Al llegar~ | fin de Pv Vitu | Pv Aymar

-QUE HICISTE QUE ?! - le grite furiosa *esta chica no aprende 1- No podemos tener mas mascotas tenemos a Brownie, Joe , Rabito y ahora a Palomita de maíz! Esta loca! 2- cuantas veces le digo que no salga con armas! Y ahora que lo pienso bien...DONDE LAS GUARDA!?*

-Bueno es un degenerado el tipo no iba a dejar que me trate como puta- dijo era obvio que ella no iba a razonar...

- ok...con eso esta bien pero vos y Juli que pretenden hacer con tantas mascotas? Ósea vos tenes una perra [Brownie] y una paloma [Palomita de Maíz] y Juli una gato [Joe] y un conejo [Rabito] !- dije a punto de la locura en serio *estas me mandaran a un loquero*

-bueno ya terminamos este trabajo viajamos a Manhattan y empezamos una vida nueva trabajando de noche y normal de día y todos felices- dijo Juli comiendo helado y dándole de comer a Joe y a Rabito...

~esa noche sobre un banco~

-listas?- pregunto Aymar

-naci lista- le respondió Vitu

-el ultimo trabajo...- dijo April

-al ataque-Julie

~tres días después~ en Manhattan/Clan del Pie...

-me llamabas padre?- dijo Karai arrodillándose frente a Destructor

-si, Karai, supongo que has oído sobre las asesinas que he contratado para ayudarte con las misiones, ellas llegaran esta noche y quiero que vallas a recibirlas yo tengo que partir a Japón por un trabajo pendiente- dijo Destructor como siempre...

-si padre-dijo Karai

-es todo ya puedes retirarte- dijo Destructor...

En el patrullaje nocturno

-donde vamos?-pregunto Mikey tiernamente.

-Mikey...CUANTAS VECES TE DIREMOS?! VAMOS A VER EL "CARGAMENTO" QUE RECIBE EL PIE!- grito Raphie ya en la desesperación.

-Shhh-dijo Leo ocultándose con Donnie detrás de un tanque de agua -hagan silencio y vengan-

Ellos estaban ahí cuando escucharon el sonido de un helicóptero sobre sus cabezas, la fuerte briza que causaban las hélices hacia que las bandanas flamen como lacas...después vieron que a unos cuantos edificios estaba Karai, Xever/ Cara de pez/ sushi caminante, y Bradford/Perrera/perro faldero...

Con los chicos que estaban asomados.

-quienes son ellas-dijo Mikey pero al parecer sus hermanos no le daban respuesta...

-wow es la chica mas linda que es visto- dijo Donnie embobado...y Raph no se le ocurrió nada mejor que un zape en la cabeza lo que causo que el genio callera y agá ruido...

Mientras eso pasaba los del pie

-hola me llamo Pili :) mucho gusto-dijo Pili presentándose.

-yo soy Karai veo que...-intento decir Karai..

-ves que...? Que no somos normales ni que entrenamos jujitsu?- dijo Victoria como siempre hablando sin pensarlo...

-alto...como sabes?-dijeron todos, excepto Aymar...

-tal ves le vio la katana-dijo Aymar

-si y que creen que yo trabajo para cualquiera sin antes saber de su vida...se muchas cosas de destructor o mejor dicho Oruko Saki...-dijo V y la escena era muy misteriosa ya que el viento iba en su contra su trenza y su flequillo volaban y como fondo una azotea de un edificio y atrás un helicóptero en la gran ciudad...pero de pronto escucharon un ruido...

-quien anda ahi-Karai...y todos se pusieron en posición de ataque...

* * *

**CoNtInUaRa**

**Jejejejej y que les parecio? Les gusto? Se aceptan criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS NO DESTRUCTIVAS jejejejeje espero que sea de su agrado y espero su review jejejejeje ...**

**Su amiguis zebracornio Vitu ;)**


	2. chapter 2

Hola queridos lector s se que tarde pero estube con un dilema de dejar de escrbir jejeje pero de mi no se libran tan facil XD jeje bueno empecemos ^U^

X:-dialogos-

*Pensamientos*

Lugares

~tiempo~

_Flash backs_

**(Mis notas)**

[Cosas del fic]

* * *

Karai: quien anda ahi?- todas se pusieron en pocision de ataque.

Leo:bien echo Raph- se pusieron en posición de ataque.

Karai: ATAQUE- fueron a atacar pero todas se sorprendieron al ver mutantes excepto Karai.

La pelea era muy pareja Leo contra Karai y algunas veces Aymar, Mikey contra Braddford hasta que Juli también se metió, Donnie contra April y Raph contra Cara de pez, Vitu miraba la lucha detalladamente y algunas veces se metía.

Raph: te haré brocheta de pescado -la pelea de Raph con Xever siempre era con insultos y todo eso hacia que ambos de mal genio exploten- jajajja necesitan a unas niñas de guarda espaldas - dijo Raph el golpe final y dejando KO a el sushi con patas-

Vitu: Tienes algun problema?-dijo enojada hacia Raph-

Raph; si -ambos estaban por atacar pero los lideres detuvieron esto-

Karai: sayonara-tirando una bomba de humo y desapareciendo-

Vitu:* ash debí hacer sopa de tortuga pero por lo menos yo y Aymar ya sabemos algunas tácticas de batalla* Hey Karai ! Donde mierda vamos? -corriendo tras Karai-

Karai: al clan

Aymar:*por que esto me da una mala espina? Porque quieren matar a esos mutantes? Que quieren con nosotras?*

En el clan del pie

April: es impresionante-mirando todo-

Vitu: wow -admirando cada detalle-

Pili:es algo tétrico..., me gusta ^U^

Karai:*que raras son, buff me tendre q acostumbrar. Pero por que mi padre las contrato?* vengan por aquí-las lleva a una habitación similar a un dojo- saben ninjitsu?

Aymar: bueno yo se manejar el tessen -sin expresar nada estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos-

April: no nunca agarre un arma, pero puedo aprender :) -dando una sonrisa calida-

Pili: concuerdo con April XD -siempre tan alegre-

Karai: y tu Victoria?-viendo que la joven estaba algo alejada del grupo-

Vitu: -perdida en sus pensamientos sin dar contestación-

Pili: yo me encargo jejejeje -sonrrisa maliciosa-VITUUUUUUU! -le pega una cachetada-

Victoria: PILAAAAAAAAR!-intenta atacar a la rubia pero Aymar la detiene-

Aymar: Viky calma -la agarra de los brazos con la ayuda de April mientras Karai ve la escena-

Karai: jajajjaa me hacen acordar a Raphael y Miguel Ángel -riendo un poco-

April: quienes?-aun agarrando un Vitu-

Vitu: SUELTENME! NO LA MATARE!-la sueltan-

Pili: -saliendo de su escondite- no?

Vitu: no Rubi -aun con ira-

Karai: Michelangelo es esa tortuga de bandana naranja y Raphael el de rojo.

Pili:..-sin comentario-

Vitu: 1. Wow mil respetos la dejaste sin comentario -aplaude-2. Me estas diciendo parecida a ese idiota?!

Karai:jajajajja no, digo que eres como el rojo.

Vitu: POR ESO!

Aymar: loca no vinimos para pelear...

April: para que vinimos?

Karai: esperen...

Pili:espero

Karai:-sale y rápidamente vuelve- miren esto -lanza un disco de donde sale un holograma-

Vitu: -queda en shock-

Destructor:...

**CoNtInUaRa...**

**Eeeee...so...fue...to...to..todo amigos -como el chanchito de los looney tunes-.**

**Espero q sea de su agrado...jejeje manden reviews tranquilos que actualizare pronto e siguiente no actualice antes por problemas que he tenido problemas y el colegio etc.**

**Nos leemos Vitu**

**Pd: ESTOS CAPITULOS SE LOS DEDICARE CON TODO MI CORAZON A "LOVETURTLES".**


	3. Chapter 3

X:-dialogos-

*Pensamientos*

Lugares y pv

~tiempo~

_Flash backs_

**[Mis notas]**

(Cosas del fic)

* * *

Destructor: bienvenidas al clan del pie, lo más seguro que se preguntaran por que las traje...

Aymar: *exactamente*

Yo:*Grr*

Destructor: las e traído para que se deshagan de nuestros principales enemigos las he visto en movimiento sé que no saben ninjitsu pero sé que aprenderán Karai se encargara de todo...-se desaparece el holograma-

Karai: *"genial"*

Vitu: ok...

Pili: donde dormiremos? Alto...Y NUESTRAS COSAS?!

Karai: tranquila están en sus cuartos?

Aymar: nuestros cuartos?

April: dormiremos acá?

Vitu: no, no, no y no vinimos al trabajo y a empezar vida nueva, NO PARA SER HAMSTERS DE ESE!

Pili: wow wow wow relaja la raja -moviendo sus manos y su cabeza de una forma no muy normal **[N/V: todo con Pili es raro]**

Todas: -soltaron una pequeña risita-

Karai: y donde se hospedaran?

Aymar: nos quedaremos hasta encontrar hospedaje

Vitu: Grr ok azulita...*no quiero* y mis mascotas?

Karai: aquí-la lleva a una habitación -acá es su habitación cámbiense -les lanza sus trajes- dentro de tres empieza el entrenamiento...-se va-

Pili y Vitu: Joer! -ven a los animalitos- BABYS! -cada una saca el suyo- que mandona q es Karai -se chocan los cinco-jajajajjaja

Aymar: chicas si empezamos vida nueva -ya casi cambiada-

April: aha -ya lista- empecemos :)

Mientras en las alcantarillas

Leo: Wow chicos ...quienes son ellas?

Mikey: no sé pero creo que una de ellas es muy linda -pensando en Rubi-

Donnie: jajajaja a mi también *awwww que linda la pelirroja* -cara de bobo enamorado*

Raph: buff todos son unos débiles CON ENEMIGOS NO SE COQUETEA!

Leo: calma Raph *Karai, chica, Karai, chica ahhhhh las dos son muy lindas*

Splinter: tienen algo que decirme? -viendo a los adolescentes que habían llegado sin darse cuenta-

Los chicos no sabían que decir, mi cuenta se habían dado que ya habían llegado estaban en la luna, o mejor dicho enamorados, bueno en realidad solo había dos enamorados, por el momento, Mikey y Donnie, mientras tanto el mayor, Leonardo, estaba muy confundido, y el restante Raphael simplemente estaba pensando porque no había atacado a esa chica...

Splinter aun esperaba una respuesta pero sus queridos hijos estaban muy distraídos así que no le quedo más opción que preguntarle a Leonardo.

Splinter: Leonardo? -se le para al frente de su hijo mientras tocaba su barba-

Él sabía que su hijo mayor nunca le mentiría en cambio Raphael, Miguel Ángel e incluso Donatello eran capaces de hacerlo.

Leo: vera sensei el clan del pie recluto a unas nuevas integrantes

Raph:*y se enamoraron*

Splinter: aha y son buenas?

Raph: sensei no saben ninjitsu

Sensei: *que raro* muy bien mañana continuaremos con esta conversación mejor vallan a dormir -todos se retiran a sus cuartos-

Pv Mikey

*Mh... Espero volver a ver a esa hermosa chica, con sus ojos hermosos del color del mar y con destellos verdes, su pelo rubio y su perfecta anatomía... Y su hermosa sonrisa, ~ ASDASDASDASDASDAS* -Y me dormí pensando en la hermosísima chica con una grande sonrisa-

Fin de pv Mikey/ Pv Donnie

*es la chica mas hermosa que he visto, su pelo anaranjado es tan...y sus ojos, era como si mirara el mar. al parecer no estaba muy segura de lo que hacia, por su cara puede notar que matar no es su fuerte, tal vez se pueda unir a nosotros... Alto, que rayos digo?, Leo pensó lo mismo de Karai y nos fue mal, pero creo que la pelirroja es diferente ...- y así me quede pensando por un tiempo, mi mente daba vueltas y vueltas, hasta que me dormí*

Fin de pv Donnie/ Pv Leo

*Que me pasa? Por qué me pasa? No puedo dejar de pensar en esa chica pero Karai, Karai es...y esa chica agh. Mejor me voy a dormir*-me acuesto y me quedo dormido-

Fin de pv Leo/ Pv Raph

*Que les pasa a mis hermanos? Porque ellos son tan débiles? Agh menos mal que yo no me enamore el amor es para bobos pero... por qué no puede lastimar a esa niñata? Porque no me puedo sacar la imagen de su rostro en mi cabeza...? Y sus ojos...*RAPH VASTA! DEJA DE PENSAR EN ELLA - me doy cuenta que lo dije y me tapo la boca -mejor voy a tomar aire -salgo a las azoteas sigilosamente sin que sensei se entere - agh, iré a ver a Jones.

Fin de pv Raph

En el dojo del clan del pie ~minutos después~

Todas las armas salían volando este entrenamiento era un total desastre April no podía usar un simple nunchaku, había lanzado el nunchaku donde agarro a Aymar y la enredo donde ella había sacado volando su tessen donde golpeó el ushu shumi de Pili donde ella lanzo la flecha donde le pego al Bo que tenía Vitu y lo quebró, Karai miraba todo el desastre con un epicpalmface.

April: jejejeje ups -poniendo sus manos en la espalda yodas la miraban cerio-

Pili: jajjaajajajajajajqj esto fue un total desastre.

Karai:*nunca avanzaremos*

Vitu: por lómenos me salvaste de usar eso ^*^.

Karai: muy bien chicas primero lo primero busquemos y ordenemos esto y después veamos que armas va con cada una -todas hicieron eso-

~después de limpiar~

Karai: jajajja ven Aymar veamos que arma va contigo las demás se sientan.

April y Pili:-se sentaron como indias (como cruzar los brazos nada más que con las piernas) mientras que Vitu se sentó en posición mariposa tomando sus pies (como se sienta Leo para ver héroes espaciales) -

Aymar:-se puso en frente de Karai- yo sé ninjitsu se manejar el tessen -lo dice segura de sí misma-

Karai: muy bien -sonríe de lado- probemos una lucha- se pone en posición de ataque-

Aymar: ok -se pone en posición de ataque con una sonrisa-

Las dos empiezan a luchar Karai esquivaba todos los golpes, al contrario que Aymar que esquivaba solo algunos, se notaba a leguas que Karai tenía más entrenamiento y táctica pero Azulita daba lo mejor de ella, en un movimiento Ayme se distrajo y la de pelo bicolor le golpe lanzándola al suelo.

Karai: buena pelea te falta táctica pero lo haces bien el tessen es lo tuyo -guarda su katana y le da la mano a Ayme ayudándola a levantarse.

~después de unos minutos~

Vitu y Pili se peleaban contra Aymar y Karai mientras April intentaba separarlas pero no lo lograba.

Todas: ME VOY! -todas se van a sus habitaciones que por mala suerte Rubi Amy April y Vitu la compartían-

Pili: *aggg* -se fue con Joe y Rabito a planear su nueva broma-

Aymar: buff -se acuesta "mirando" el techo, en realidad no miraba nada estaba metida en sus pensamientos, su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas-

Mientras que April había salido a sentarse en la ventana necesitaba aire fresco al igual que la temperamental (Vitu) pero ella se había cambiado (con unas John foos rojas con cordones negros, unos short de mezclilla y una remera roja sin mangas con una sudadera sin mangas ) y había salido con Palomita de Maíz y Brownie (con correa)

Pv Vitu

Grr salí del estúpido clan y me dirigí hacia la costa necesitaba aire fresco y también aprovechaba q al fin podía estar normalmente sin tener que ocultar mi identidad...

~después de 30 segundos ~

Vitu: buff mejor no vallamos a la costa -veo a mis animalitos-

Mientras caminaba iba pensando mi cabeza daba vueltas mortales y no se por q de repente vino mis recuerdos del pasado los estúpidos recuerdos, recordé mi odio a los humanos, recordé todo, y decidí ir a central park necesitaba un lugar tranquilo... lo q yo no sabía era lo q me iba a suceder, eso que me iba a cambiar la vida...

* * *

**CoNtInUaRa**

**Hola espero que les guste... hasta luego ;) quiero mandarles un gran saludo a las personas que gastan un tiempo valioso de su vida leyendo mi historia se aceptan críticas constructivas no destructivas Vitu XD**


End file.
